


Ut Servo vel Attero

by sakemori



Series: SebastianxCiel One-Shots [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: -_-, AU, After Kuroshitsuji II, Dark, Demons, I don't even know anymore, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Minor William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff, My First Smut, Near Death, Non-Graphic Smut, Reapers, Two Shot, Ugh, helpful!Grell, helpful!William T Spears, slightly serious!Undertaker, why'd I write this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-shot...</p><p>"The only way to free you from servitude, Sebastian…" He paused. "Yes, my Lord?" "…is for you to kill me, so do it. End my very existence." </p><p>Sebastian is slowly dying due to the covenant between he and his precious Young Master. With his life force draining, Ciel must do everything in his power to save the being he's grown to care for the most, even at the most severe cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ut Servo vel Attero

**Author's Note:**

> Since I find it somewhat easier to write (technically type) darker stories, I thought a two-shot describing how I thought that Sebastian and Ciel would become mates… Would turn out similar to something like this. Title of story is latin for To Save or Destroy. Title of Chapter is latin for Seeking Help.
> 
> Warning for ENTIRE Piece: Blood, gore, cursing, and some smut. Typical Kuroshitsuji stuff….
> 
> Still not Yana Toboso therefore no Kuroshitsuji for me… *glares at sky* I blame You up there….
> 
> Enjoy! :D

A crash echoed throughout the abandoned manor instantly breaking the suffocating silence in the empty halls. Broken china littered the wooden floor of a dining room like bodies of a battlefield; the sight was enough to make a butler (or master) cry in outrage as the sun sank in the horizon casting the room in an orange, pink, and deep red glow. Heavy panting followed soon after as two fuchsia cat-like eyes met in an angry battle of wills. Butler and master faced off both not wanting to be the first to break in their silent battle.

The master, a teen with long blue-gray hair and a single sapphire eye (the other was covered by a silky black eye-patch), looked away first with a growl of, "Clean this mess immediately! That's an _order_!" before striding away with his head held high and his fists clenched.

The butler, a man with short raven locks and wine-colored eyes, only bowed at the master's back with a, "Yes, my Lord," then hopped right to it. Both were upset. Both were unwilling to talk about what was going on between them. This wasn't the first time they have fought, and it certainly won't be the last.

Ciel Phantomhive, presumed dead over fifty years ago, stalked angrily through his old manor as he held in the urge to scream in anguish. He couldn't take it anymore, to see his once ever smirking butler with a now blank face. It hurt his very cold, black heart to see such a proud creature break under his servitude to a master whose soul he'd never get all because of Alois Trancy and his demonic household servants. At first, he refused to see the change in his butler (denying what was right in front of his face) but to notice that the chores his butler once took pride in diminishing, he couldn't deny it any longer. He confronted his butler, naturally, but the end results stayed the same. His butler was slowly dying… All because he couldn't ever have his soul. It was more than the Phantomhive could stand.

He came upon his study doors and threw them open with a bang before slamming them shut. Cracks came from the force of such blows and wall plaster fell with small thuds as the younger demon collapsed to his knees and clutched at his hair with black fingernails. The once Earl slowly began to rock back and forth as he fought back tears of misery. The study lost its dusk glow as it slowly darkened until there was nothing but beams of moonlight leaving silvery patches upon the floor, one beam illuminating the once Earl as he still rocked back and forth in his ever present misery.

There had to be a way to break the covenant.

There just _had_ to be.

_~)0o0(~_

Sebastian Michaelis, forever butler to the once Earl Ciel Phantomhive, gazed upon the face of the full moon with dull red eyes. The covenant that bound him to the teen was slowly killing him, and he could tell that his master knew as much with the slight worry he could see in his bi-colored eyes every time their eyes met. His physical body looked as healthy as a horse on the outside, but everything on the inside was slowly deteriorating. He hadn't fed in many years and it showed in the way he cleaned and carried out orders for his master. Unable to feed, the demon would eventually die, and Sebastian Michaelis knew that. The only way he would be able to feed, though, was if the younger demon broke the covenant and he knew that Ciel didn't know how to break it. Hell, even Sebastian didn't know how to break the damn thing!

"What a _predicament_ we've found ourselves in, my Lord," Sebastian murmured aloud with a small chuckle at the understatement and an empty smirk. His dull red eyes still gazed at the face of the full moon as he felt his master leave the manor. Through the contract seal, he felt his master's pain and sorrow but nothing more. He felt him leave the study with a small intent but didn't chase to see where he was going. Believing that his master was only going to walk the grounds, Sebastian disregarded him in favor of staring at the moon with a far away mind thinking of when he was a free demon.

He could still recall being the cause of the Black Death way back when. The smirk on his lips began to grow and become real. _Ah!_ The way the humans cried out for help from their God when loved ones or they themselves caught the Black Death. Oh, his kin enjoyed a good _feasting_ then. Oh, and the _carnage_! He shivered in pleasure. Such a beauty it was! No other thing other than cultivating a good soul would cause such a pleasure. Demons, such as he, thrived on destruction, death, and chaos. It was always the death and chaos that made his blood boil and his loins harden. Such as with his Young Master. He had always wanted to taste the sin pouring from the younger demon's body. He wanted to bring the youngling to the brink of ecstasy in the most pleasurable sin a demon could partake in. Oh, just picturing it made his very manhood harden with a primal need for the forever teen.

The smirk fell away though when a terrible pang of hunger rushed through his being. He needed to eat, but only once the covenant was taken away.

_~)0o0(~_

He still couldn't figure out a way to save his butler on his own, and that angered him more than anything. He stopped rocking in place in favor of gazing at the moon with both of his eyes; one was a sapphire blue, the other a bright violet with the contract in place. His blue-gray hair shown silver as he closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. He needed to find someone with knowledge on demons. A Reaper would do... But what Reaper would willingly help him figure out a way to break the covenant without trying to take his bloody head off? His eyes widened once he thought for a moment before they went back to their normal size. _He_ might do, at the right price of course.

And with that thought in mind, Ciel left the Manor with his emotions and mind as normal as he could make them. He didn't want Sebastian to stop him from visiting the crazed Reaper on his own considering that the mad-man tried to do to himself and his butler in the past. It didn't take long for the former Earl to stand outside an old funeral parlor with a sniff of disgust and apprehension curling in his stomach.

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. What would Sebastian say if he found out about this?_ Ciel shook his head. _He wouldn't care... Hasn't cared, for quite some time now. Get ahold of yourself, Phantomhive!_

With a confidence he didn't feel, Ciel opened the door to the old funeral parlor and took a step inside.

"Undertaker? I require your assistance."

**Author's Note:**

> It has underage marked as a warning because Ciel is stuck in the body of a TEENAGER. That would, in a sense, make him underage, no? ^-^;


End file.
